tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexandreus Mathiasson
This character belongs to Alice Lexi and can be found here. Alexandreus "Alex" Mathiasson (Elder Futhark: ᚨᛚᛖᚦᚨᚾᛞᛖᚱ ᛗᚨᛏᚺᛁᚨᛊᛊᛟᚾ) is a former recurring character in The Originals, introduced in the season season, before being promoted to a main character in the third season. He is also a main character in Legacies. Alexandreus was the powerful Witch, now turned Vampire, son of Freya Mikaelson, and her lover, Mathias. He is the grandson of Mikael and Esther Mikaelson, as well as the step-son to Keelin through her marriage with Freya, and the brother to an unnamed child between Keelin and Freya. He is also the nephew of Finn, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik Mikaelson, the maternal half-nephew to Niklaus Mikaelson, the grand-nephew to Dahlia, and maternal half-cousin to Hope Mikaelson, alongside Marcellus Gerard via Niklaus. Originally, his mother had a vow against loving someone, but it was broken soon after she met a fellow villager named Mathias in the early 1400's. The two fell in love together, and had a child together, which prompted the desire to run away to raise their child together from Dahlia's grasps, only for Mathias to die in the process at Dahlia's hand. Due to this, Freya took drastic measures with grief and ingested the strongest poison in Dahlia's cabin, hoping to kill her and her child, only for it to be futile. In season three of The Originals, Alexandreus was attacked and poisoned in the compound while protecting his, then toddler, cousin. It caused Freya to take measures by not putting only herself, but her son and siblings as well, under a sleeping spell to halt their potential deaths. She gave Hayley strict instructions to not awake her until she was able to cure them all, and six years later, Alexandreus woke up free of his poison along with his famiily. Sometime later, he developed a proper friendship with his cousin, Hope Mikaelson, and the two of them became close. She remembered him back when she was almost three, and he was more than relieved to hear that. She disliked his interest in self-destruction whether or not he knew she knew it, and would drop blood into whatever he was drinking when he wasn't looking, allowing him not to suddenly die on her. Later on, Alexandreus encountered The Hollow who had taken possession of the young Hope, and due to not wanting to hurt the child, he was unable to defend himself. The Hollow took advantage of it, and decided to attack him in the form of draining him of his magic, due to her being power-hungry. Due to the sudden withdrawal of magic in his body, it caused him to have a seizure that resulted in his death. Thanks to Hope's caring nature, Alexandreus found himself awake in transitioning just as Hayley Marshall-Kenner found his dead body. With the intention to not survive transitioning, he approached his mother and meant to say goodbye, only for an argument between the two with her stating she can't lose her only child. It escalated, and Freya forced him with her magic to drink her blood, thus saving him from not surviving transitioning. Sometime after transitioning, Alexandreus remarked that he felt drawn to his cousin. Examples being that he was able to find out where she was just by pure instinct, and was able to tell if she was upset, in pain, or scared. Eventually, Hayley was the one to explain to him about the whole situation regarding sire bonds and sire links, and explained to him that those emotions were due to being sired to Hope, as she was to her daughter. In Legacies, Alexandreus poses as a student despite being older than most of them there, and has an agreement with Alaric that allows him to stay in the school so long as he behaves like the other creatures, and isn't a threat. He chooses to be a student, solely to learn the other classes despite not being the creature it's for, but to also protect Hope Mikaelson if anything comes to it. He is later banned from the school due to the actions he committed during the season finale, and after a few months, has turned his humanity off due to trying to find the pieces to his missing memories. He is a member of the Mikaelson Family, an unnamed Witch Family, and apart of the Malraux family due to Freya's marriage to Keelin. early history Throughout The Originals Series Personality Powers and abilities Weaknesses Alexandreus was a pseudo-immortal witch when he was linked to his Great-Aunt Dahlia. After Dahlia's death, Alex lost his pseudo-immortality, and was then suseptible to normal weaknesses of a human/witch. However, now having been turned into a vampire, Alexandreus has his immortality back, and only has the weaknesses of a non-original vampire. Name * Alexandros is a masculine name of Greek origin (Αλεξανδρος). The name translates as "defending man" from the Greek αλεξω (alexo), "to defend, help" and "man" from the Greek ανδρος. * Alexandreus' ancient Norse runes are ᚨᛚᛖᚦᚨᚾᛞᛖᚱ ᛗᚨᛏᚺᛁᚨᛊᛊᛟᚾ. * Mathiasson is derived from "son of Mathias" in original Norse tradition. Trivia * Bill Skarsgård, who portrayes Alexandreus Mathiasson, also portrayed a vampire in the Netflix original show, Hemlock Grove, named Roman Godfrey. ** Coincidentally, Alexandreus' cousin, Hope, dates a vampire named Roman. * Alexandreus was three, almost four, when his magic was tapped. He was younger than his mother, who was five, but older than his cousin, who wasn't even a year old, when their magic was tapped into. * In [https://vampirediaries.fandom.com/wiki/They_All_Asked_For_You They All Asked For You], Alexandreus agrees with his mother, Freya, when she states she doesn't care what happens to Esther, as his only knowledge regarding Esther is from Freya. ** This is primarily due to the fact that Freya, at the time, thought that Esther willingly gave her up to Dahlia, and told Alexandreus as such that it was Esther's fault they had to live under Dahlia's rage. * As of They All Asked For You, Alexandreus has met all of his family members, except for Henrik, who died years before he was ever conceived. * In [https://vampirediaries.fandom.com/wiki/Save_My_Soul Save My Soul], it is revealed that Freya and Alexandreus have achieved a form of pseudo-immortality, due to Dahlia's magic preventing them from aging during the century of slumber. It also acts as a powerful protection spell, allowing them to never die. ** This is subverted, as they were unlinked, and Dahlia died soon after. *** However, due to Alexandreus' transition into a vampire, he is now immortal again until otherwise. * Alexandreus was an accomplice to Esther's death, making him the fourth character to have killed Esther; the other three being Klaus, Alaric, and Freya. * In [https://vampirediaries.fandom.com/wiki/I_Love_You,_Goodbye I Love You, Goodbye], it was revealed that Alexandreus was gay. It was later officially revealed that he is actually bisexual in For The Next Millennium. ** This makes him the fourth LGBT character to appear in The Originals after Josh, Aiden, and Freya, respectfully, and the seventh LGBT character to appear in The Vampire Diaries/The Originals universe overall. * He shares some traits with his cousin, Hope, such as: ** Their respective mothers both though to drink poison during their pregnancies. *** However, Freya actually ingested poison, whereas Hayley did not. ** Both were wanted by Dahlia for their power. ** Their mortal parents were killed because they tried/will try to protect them. ** Both were extremely powerful witches. *** Subverted, due to Alexandreus being a vampire now. ** Both of their births were against nature in some way. Esther was formerly infertile until the help of Dahlia, and Niklaus, as a vampire, was thought to be infertile until it was revealed that his werewolf side allows it. * According to Emma Tig's official school file on Alexandreus, it lists him suffering from Post-Traumatic Stress, alongside depression, anxiety, and possible bipolar. Alongside this, she lists him as "antisocial" and "attached to Hope Mikaelson for an unknown reason". * Originally, Alaric was on the fence of having Alexandreus join the school, but the two came to an agreement that allowed the former to pose as a student despite being old enough to be a teacher at the school. The agreement consisted of Alexandreus having free reign -- allowing him to attend any classes, but as such, he was not allowed to feed on human blood and/or attack innocent people. ** Unfortunately, as of There's Always a Loophole, Alexandreus broke the agreement, and as of the first episode to season two, Alaric has banned him from the school, stating that he's a danger to the school and Alaric's children. * Alexandreus is apart of the "Super Squad", a group consisting of: Hope Mikaelson, Elizabeth "Lizzie" Saltzman, Josette "Josie" Saltzman, Kaleb, Milton "MG" Greasley, Landon Kirby, and Rafael Waithe. * Alexandreus died in [https://vampirediaries.fandom.com/wiki/Voodoo_Child Voodoo Child] at the hands of The Hollow, who was possessing Hope. * He was shown waking up in transitioning in The Feast of All Sinners. * As of The Feast of All Sinners, it was revealed by Hayley Marshall-Kenner that Alexandreus is sired to Hope, due to his unconditional familial love he held for her at the time of his death. * Freya was the one that forced Alexandreus to go through with transitioning, as she claimed that she couldn't lose him. * As of Season Two of Legacies, Alexandreus has turned his humanity off and refuses to turn it back on. * In Death Keeps Knocking On My Door, he was able to finally meet and get to know his father, Mathias, as The Necromancer brought him back to do his bidding, but unfortunately, Lizzie and Josie Saltzman had to siphon the magic out of Mathias, effectively killing him once again. ** Alexandreus' reaction was to break down crying, and even came close to hurting Alaric, but stopped himself, stating that he "knew what it's like to not have a father" and decided to spare Lizzie and Josie the pain. This didn't violate his and Alaric's agreement. * He also shares some traits with Elizabeth Saltzman, such as: ** Co-dependency issues; Lizzie with her twin sister, Josie, and Alex with Hope. ** Both are narcissistic. ** Both have been diagnosed as Bipolar by Emma Tig in their student files. ***However, Alex never shown any symptoms until he became a Vampire. This is possible due to all of his emotions now being heightened, or maybe because of his views on the supernatural creature. ** Both are/were prone to anger issues, and as a result, were incredibly dangerous and self-destructive. Although, Alex has since learned to control that part of himself, up until he became a Vampire. ** Both are extremely protective. ** Both are willing to sacrifice themselves for someone. ** Both are incredibly rude when threatened. ** Both experienced betrayal from someone they care about; Lizzie with Josie, Alex with Freya. *** Though, it wasn't necessary betrayal from Josie, so much so as an argument. Nonetheless, both moments had Josie and Freya overpowering Lizzie and Alex, respectfully, and sending them flying. ** Their highs and lows of their disorder seem to be the same. Tropes * Abusive Parents: Although, technically, it was with his great-aunt, Dahlia. * Antagonistic Offspring: When it comes to Esther, Alexandreus is shown to despise and genuinely hate his grandmother, due to what Freya's told him while he was growing up. He even goes as far as helping his mother kill her. * Back from the Dead: He awakes from a century long slumber not long after Rebekah finds both him and his mother, and then later on, when The Hollow actually kills him, he reawakens as a vampire. * Badass Adorable: He tends to stutter when nervous, and his first appearance was enjoying cartoons alongside his mother. * Berserk Button: '''Mainly towards his cousin and sire, Hope. Alex is very protective of both Hope Mikaelson and his mother, Freya, and will snap if anything comes to harm them. * '''Beware the Nice Ones: '''He is genuinely a very kind person, but crossing him is generally not a good idea. * '''Bi the Way: At first, in season three, he was shown to be attracted to males, and it wasn't until season four that he was shown to be attracted to females, as well. * Big Brother Instinct: He's shown to be very protective of his cousin since he first met her. * Born Unlucky: '''Due to Esther's deal with Dahlia. * '''Break The Cutie: Time and time again, Alexandreus is put to the test, and often times, shown breaking under the pressure of stress, trauma, betrayal, and literal death, and never has the time to actually catch a break from it. This also applies to when he is able to officially meet his father through The Necromancer, but has to witness his father die due to Alaric's decision. * Broken Bird * Brutal Honesty * Came Back Strong * Came Back Wrong * Deadpan Snarker * Death Glare * Do Not Call Me "Paul". * Drama Queen * Emotion Suppression * Fate Worse than Death * Hot Witch * I Cannot Self-Terminate * I Gave My Word * Immortality * Immortality Inducer * Never Hurt an Innocent * Powered by a Forsaken Child * Really 700 Years Old Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Male Category:Male OC Category:Witches Category:Witch Category:Male Witches Category:Male Witch Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Character Category:Alicelexi Category:Vampires Category:Male Vampires Category:Daywalker Category:Only children Category:Immortal Category:TO Character Category:TO OC Category:Male Original Character Category:Hope's Bloodline Category:Hope Mikaelson's Bloodline Category:PTSD Sufferers Category:Depression Sufferers